Bad Suprise (REMAKE)
by jongsoo1214
Summary: " Kejutan dari Jongin Kepada Kyungsoo "; Cast : Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo ( KAISOO ) , Genderswitch ( GS )
CAST : KIM JONGIN and DO KYUNGSOO

WARNING : Genderswitch ,Typo(S), OOC , Remake

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaisoo

Aku merapatkan jaketku sambil berjalan menembus area parkiran di lapangan terbuka yang padat ini, mataku mengeryit terkena terpaan air bercampur angin yang makin lama makin kencang , setengah menunduk, setengah berlari, aku menembus derasnya hujan melangkah ke teras cafe beratapkan hijau dengan uliran daun-daun merah itu. Aku berdiri ragu disana, sementara air masih menetes-netes dari jaketku, membasahi lantai.

 _Dia ada di dalam_ _sana. Isteriku menunggu di dalam_ _sana_

Aku menghela nafas, sementara jantung yang tak tahu aturan itu berdegup makin lama makin kencang.

 _Sekaranglah saatnya bukan? Kau harus yakin Jongin._

Kuhela nafas panjang sekali lagi untuk menguatkan diri, sepagian ini aku berkutat dengan pikiranku sendiri seperti orang gila, menimbang-nimbang apakah kejujuran ini harus diungkapkan atau disimpan, yang pastinya tetap saja seperti menyimpan bom, suatu saat nanti akan meledak dan melukai banyak orang.

Tetapi siapkah aku mengungkapkan kejujuran ini di depan Kyungsoo? Akankah Kyungsoo menerimaku? Atau mungkin kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi? Apakah Kyungsoo akan meninggalkanku setelah mengetahui ini semua?

Aku melepaskan jaketku yang basah kuyup dan meletakkannya begitu saja di bangku kursi kayu yang ada di teras cafe itu. Mataku melirik ke arah hujan yang makin deras turun sehingga hampir menyerupai tirai putih, lalu aku mencuri-curi pandang ke dalam cafe, dan menemukan sosok yang aku cari, duduk membelakangiku.

Itu dia. Kyungsoo sedang duduk di sana dengan gaun putih kesayangannya yang selalu membuatnya tampak cantik dan luar biasa.

Isteriku memang luar biasa, begitu sempurna dan membanggakan. Kami sudah menikah selama limatahun dan pernikahan kami sangat bahagia. Hanya saja ahkir-ahkir ini ada permasalahan yang sangat mengganggu dan membuat aku dan Kyungsoo menjadi sedikit tertekan.

Dua bulan yang lalu ibuku datang berkunjung ke rumah kami, ibuku memang orang ningrat asli, dan sejak dulu dia memang tidak setuju aku menikahi Kyungsoo yang notabene wanita karier sibuk bekerja.

"Seorang perempuan itu harusnya di rumah, mengurus rumah, biar nanti kalau suaminya pulang rumah sudah bersih, makanan hangat siap, baju-baju sudah rapi, itulah tugas isteri yang sebenarnya, bukan kayak isterimu itu Jong-in, kamu sama sekali nggak diurusnya, makanan yang masak pembantu, baju yang nyuciin pembantu, bahkan kadang dia pulang lebih malam dari kamu gara-gara kerjaannya"

Waktu diceramahi begitu aku hanya diam saja dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa, karena aku kenal sekali watak ibu, semakin dibantah beliau malah semakin keras. Aku pribadi sebagai suami tidak keberatan dengan kehidupan pernikahan kami, kami memang pasangan yang sibuk dengan karier kami masing-masing. Tetapi setidaknya di malam hari kami selalu menyempatkan diri berkomunikasi, di ahkir minggu sedapat mungkin selalu kami habiskan berdua, walau kadang-kadang Kyungsoo tetap harus melakukan perjalanan bisnisnya di ahkir minggu. Tetapi itupun tidak masalah, aku mencintai Renata dan dia mencintaiku. Kami bahagia, dan kupikir itu sudah cukup baik bagiku.

"Makanya Tuhan itu nggak mau nitipin anak ke isterimu itu, lha dia belum bisa membuktikan dia bisa menjadi isteri yang baik..."

Aku mengernyit lagi. Mulai lagi deh pembahasan tentang anak. Mataku melirik cemas ke belakang, Kyungsoo sedang mandi. Semoga dia lama di kamar mandi, doaku dalam hati, aku tidak mau dia mendengar percakapan ini. Kadang-kadang keterus-terangan ibu menyakitkan hati kalau didengar langsung, aku nggak mau Renata merasa tertekan karenanya.

"Ah memang belum waktunya saja bu. Jongin yakin nanti kalau sudah waktunya, kami bisa memberikan cucu untuk ibu"

"Lha waktunya itu kapan datangnya toh Jong-in", mata ibu semakin berapi-api, "Kalian itu sudah lima tahun menikah dan tetap isterimu itu belum hamil, kalau isterimu itu memang sehat dan normal, harusnya setelah menikah dia bisa langsung hamil. Kamu harus ingat kalau kamu itu anak satu-satunya. Bapakmu bisa kelabakan di surga sana kalau tahu bahwa namanya tidak bisa diteruskan karena anaknya salah memilih isteri..."

"Ibu...", suaraku mulai terdengar cemas karena aku mendengar pintu kamar mandi dibuka. Tapi ibu tidak peduli,

"Mungkin kamu harus suruh isterimu itu periksa, Sepertinya dia perempuan mandul..."

" _Ibu !_ ",

Ibu terhenti dan menoleh mengikuti arah pandanganku di belakangnya. Renata berdiri dengan wajah pucat pasi di sana.

Yang aku ingat kemudian suasana menjadi sangat canggung. Kyungsoo berusaha menjaga ekspresi wajahnya. Ibu tetap saja mendongakkan wajahnya dengan angkuh dan keras kepala, sementara aku yang berada di tengah-tengah bingung harus bagaimana menyikapi keadaan tidak mengenakkan semacam ini.

Bukan sekali- dua kali ibu menyinggung tentang belum hadirnya anak dalam keluarga kami. Dan setiap itu terjadi Kyungsoo selalu menangis dan sedih. Tapi akulah yang paling tahu kalau Renata tidak mandul, atas inisiatif Kyungsoo sendiri, dia memeriksakan kesuburannya ke dokter. Aku sendiri yang mengantarkannya periksa ke laboratorium setelah insiden itu, dan hasilnya organ reproduksinya sehat. Sudah kutunjukkan hasil tes lab itu kepada ibu, tetapi ibu dengan pandangan kunonya tetap saja tidak percaya,

"Wanita yang menyalahi kodratnya seperti dia ndak akan bisa punya anak. Lha wanita kok kerja kantoran pulang malam, mau ngalahin lelaki dia?"

Begitulah tanggapan ibuku waktu itu.

Suara petir menghantarku kembali dari alam lamunan mengingat kejadian hampir dua bulan lalu lalu itu. Aku tersadar bahwa aku sudah berdiri lama dengan pikiran menerawang di depan cafe ini. Mataku mencuri pandang ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih duduk dengan tenang memunggungiku disana. Ah isteriku itu memang selalu sabar, senyumku penuh kasih sayang.

Dengan masih tersenyum aku melangkah memasuki cafe itu dan berhenti di depan meja Kyungsoo, isteriku itu mendongak dan tersenyum manis, aku langsung menunduk dan mengecup keningnya sebelum duduk di depannya.

"Rambutmu basah", jemarinya yang gemulai itu menyentuh rambut yang basah dan jatuh di dahiku, tanpa sadar aku memejamkan mata meresapinya, sentuhan Renata selalu membuatku merasa damai dan bahagia.

"Maaf aku terlambat, di luar hujan deras sekali, kamu sudah menunggu lama ya?", tidak kukatakan bahwa aku sudah sampai sejak tadi tapi sibuk membuang waktu untuk menguatkan hati.

Kyungsoo tersenyum,

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tadi sudah bilang sekertarisku mau pergi lama, ada janji makan siang dengan suamiku untuk merayakan sesuatu", senyumnya tampak penuh rahasia.

"Merayakan apa?", aku jadi ingin tahu melihat binar di matanya,

Kyungsoo tergelak dan meremas jemariku,

"Nanti. Sekarang katakan apa yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku, kau tampak serius sekali ketika menelephone untuk mengajak makan siang tadi sayang"

Aku tercenung, tiba-tiba keberanianku lenyap sudah, melihat senyum dan tawa Renata itu, aku tidak tega menghancurkannya.

"Hmmm bukan hal yang penting kok ", tiba-tiba kuputuskan untuk menunda pengungkapan kejujuran itu kepada Kyungsoo, aku tidak berani, nyaliku menciut, karena itu aku mengalihkan perhatian kepada Renata, "Ayo ceritakan padaku apa yang akan kita rayakan, jantungku jadi deg-deg'an nih",

Sekali lagi kyungsoo tergelak, tawanya renyah, dia kelihatan bahagia sekali, sampai-sampai kebahagiaannya itu menulariku, membuatku ikut tertawa tanpa sebab,

Dengan lembut kyungsoo meremas jemariku, lalu membuka tas yang sedari tadi di dekapnya di pangkuannya, mengeluarkan selembar amplop besar. Matanya begitu bahagia, pipinya bersemu merah ketika menatapku sebelum membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan kertas di dalamnya, menyerahkannya kepadaku.

Aku menerima kertas itu, tapi mataku masih menatap ke arah kyungsoo. Bingung.

"Bacalah oppa", suara Renata berbisik penuh semangat.

Aku menunduk dan membaca kertas yang penuh dengan tulisan istilah-istilah medis itu. Begitu aku memahami isinya, serasa ada aliran es yang menjalar pelan melalui ujung jariku, merambat ke seluruh tubuhku, Panas yang membakar.

"Aku hamil oppa ! kemarin aku diam-diam tes _urine_ sendiri, karena aku sudah telat haid dan hasilnya positif. Lalu untuk lebih akurat aku periksa ke dokter kandungan , tadi siang dokter menelephone katanya hasil lab sudah keluar dan aku positif hamil 6 minggu, kita ahkirnya akan punya bayi _oppa!_ ", Kebahagiaan meluap-luap di wajah Renata, tapi lalu dia mengernyit ketika menyadari ekspresiku.

Wajahku pucat pasi, dingin seperti es. Dan mataku berkaca-kaca.

"Lho ? oppa kenapa ?", kyungsoo berusaha meraih tanganku dengan bingung, tapi aku menepisnya. Suaraku goyah ketika berkata,

"Sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan itu... ", suaraku menghilang dan gemetaran,

Kutatap kyungsoo dalam-dalam, mencermati wajah isteri yang kucintai itu, isteri yang kupercayai, sebuah hantaman kepedihan memukul dadaku, membuatnya terasa begitu sakit dan sesak sehingga aku mengernyit tanpa sadar.

Aku mengeluarkan kertas dari sakuku, selembar kertas yang sudah lecek terlipat menjadi empat bagian, begitu leceknya karena sepagian sudah kubuka dan kulipat berkali-kali dalam pergulatan batinku. Dengan hati hancur kuserahkan kertas itu kepada kyungsoo.

Isteriku itu meraihnya, dan membacanya. Lama kutatap ekspresinya, yang semakin lama semakin memucat, sama pucatnya dengan diriku.

"Kemarin aku juga diam-diam melakukan tes kesuburan", suaraku masih bergetar, "Hasilnya keluar tadi pagi, itulah yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu... Aku mandul, spermaku tidak mengandung sel sperma yang sehat, aku tidak bisa punya anak. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menghamili siapapun."

kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, menatapku. Matanya penuh air mata, penuh rasa bersalah. Aku hanya diam, mencoba menahan seluruh pertanyaan dan kemarahan yang menggedor-gedor perasaanku.

Hujan deras di luar sudah hampir reda, tapi hujan deras di hatiku baru saja dimulai

 _Begitu saja. Begitu saja. Duniaku runtuh begitu saja. Ya Allah..._

 _END .._


End file.
